Karthus/Ability Details
Abilities will automatically be toggled on if Karthus has learned the ability. * Karthus does not benefit from cooldown reduction during Death Defied's duration. * Karthus may not begin casting Requiem during Death Defied when its remaining duration is shorter than the channel time (less than 3 seconds). |firstname = Lay Waste |firstinfo = (Active): Creates a delayed blast at the cursor position. After a half a second delay, it will deal magic damage to each nearby enemy. The damage is doubled if it hits only a single unit. *'Cooldown:' 1 second *'Range to Center of AoE:' 875 *'Diameter of AoE:' 100 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Lay Waste is a ground targeted area of effect ability that deals magic damage to all enemy units at a target point after a 0.5 second delay. * Lay Waste will proc spell vamp and as a single target spell, with full effect, when it hits a single enemy unit. ** Lay Waste will proc spell vamp and as an area of effect spell, with diminished effect, whenever it hits multiple targets. * Lay Waste has a brief delay upon cast before it detonates. * Lay Waste's animation can be seen by both teams through the Fog of War. * Lay Waste will grant vision of the targeted area until it detonates. |secondname = Wall of Pain |secondinfo = (Active): Karthus creates a wall between 2 obelisks at target position. Any enemy passing this wall have their magic resistance reduced by 15%, and movement speed reduced for 5 seconds. The wall lasts 5 seconds. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Cooldown:' 18 seconds *'Range to Center of Wall:' 1000 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Wall of Pain is a ground targeted area of effect ability that creates a passable wall in a line at the targeted area. Enemy units that pass through the wall have their magic resistance reduced and are slowed for 5 seconds. * Wall of Pain can only affect a unit once per cast. * Wall of Pain's obelisks (the ends) grant vision of their locations, but the wall itself does not. * Wall of Pain's area of effect is slightly larger than shown. Enemy units can be affected by getting close to the wall or an obelisk without visibly touching it. * * Wall of Pain's slow debuff is negated by , but the magic resistance debuff will still be applied. |thirdname = Defile |thirdinfo = (Toggle) - Off: When Karthus kills a unit, he restores mana. |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdsinglepic = yes |thirdinfo2 = On: Drains mana to deal magic damage to nearby enemies each second. *'Diameter of AoE:' 550 |thirdlevel2 = |thirddetail = Defile is a toggled point blank area of effect ability with two different effects. While it is toggled off, Defile will restore a small amount of mana whenever Karthus kills an enemy unit. While toggled on, Defile deals magic damage to enemy units in an area around Karthus. * Defile will grant Karthus mana if he lands the killing blow on a turret. * Defile will automatically activate whenever Karthus enters his state and cannot be deactivated for the duration. ** This only occurs if Karthus has spent at least one skill point in Defile. * If Karthus has max CDR it is more effective to spam this skill on and off than wait for the channeled ticks. |ultiname = Requiem |ultiinfo = (Active): After channeling for 3 seconds, Karthus deals magic damage to all enemy champions. |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Requiem is a global channeled ability that initiates a 3 second channel. If the channel completes, Karthus deals magic damage to all enemy champions. * Requiem can be interrupted by crowd control like silences, stuns, knockups, etc. ** Requiem cannot be interrupted when it is cast during ’s duration. * When Requiem is activated, an animation (a red light) will be shown above enemy champions. ** Enemy champions that were untargetable when Requiem's cast began will not have the animation shown. However, they will still take damage when the channel finishes (unless they become untargetable again). * Enemy champions in an untargetable state when Requiem's channel finishes (e.g. , and ) will not take damage. * Requiem can hit stealthed units, but it will not reveal them. }} Category:Champion Ability Details